1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ticket machine for printing particular matters on a ticket and issuing it, and more particularly to a ticket issuing device for finally issuing a ticket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A ticket machine, for example, for handling airline tickets for air planes, is generally constructed such that it receives inputs of data regarding a passenger to whom an airline ticket is to be issued, writes particular data on an airline ticket and simultaneously examines qualification of the passenger, and then automatically issues the ticket. Here, qualification of a passenger may involve qualification of a cash card and checking of the balance of money on deposit of the passenger when the passenger tries to buy a ticket with the cash card, and checking of whether or not the passenger itself is listed as a radical activist. If such examination of qualification of the passenger finds out that the passenger comes under any reason of disqualification, the airline ticket to be issued to the passenger will be withdrawn at an issuing port by a member of the staff.
Meanwhile, airline tickets issued are not always taken by individual people: for example, a leader of a group may take a large number of airline tickets by itself. However, since airline tickets are issued one by one, even a large number of airline tickets must be taken one by one, which is very troublesome to the passenger. It is also a problem that when an airline ticket is to be withdrawn, a member of the staff itself must come around to an issuing port and withdraw the airline ticket, which is troublesome to the member of the staff.